Ballet Folklorico: 1850 Style
by JessesLatinaQuerida
Summary: Suze decides to take dance lessons where she meets a totally hot latino, Jesse. What happens when they both get transported back to 1850? R
1. Beginnings

**Hey guys! I decided to start another story about Suze and Jesse. This will be a Suze/Jesse fanfic. To make something clear Jesse isn't a ghost and is alive, but is a mediator. You guys know I don't own anything in here so I'm not even going to bother putting a disclaimer. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**And I proudly introduce Ballet Folklorico: 1850 Style.**

Chapter 1 **Beginnings**

"Hey Suze wait up will ya!" I heard Ceecee cry from behind me.

"Hey Cee." I was walking towards the parking lot so I could get home with my three step-brothers.

"What do you think about the flyer that we got in Homeroom? You gonna sign up?" Ceecee never gives up on her journalistic personality. You're probably wondering about the flyer. Well in homeroom we were all handed a flyer that had an after school activity and it was Mexican dancing called Ballet Folklorico.

"Maybe, it sounds like fun. Plus, my mom has been nagging me to join some kind of after school activity." Which is true. Mom hasn't stopped telling me that I need to do more things to occupy my time so don't get into as much trouble as I used to back in New York. Like I can help it.

Let me explain. I'm what's called a Mediator. Mediators are liaisons between life and the afterlife. In English I help ghosts move on to Heaven, Hell, or be reincarnated, who knows. Plus, I can speak, see, and touch the undead. So the reason I would get into so much trouble back in New York was because I was helping ghosts move on. So I had to bend the law a bit to help them and would sometimes get caught and would be brought home by the great defenders of the New York PD.

Note the sarcasm. (_A/N: I _do _have the greatest respect for the NYPD_.)

"How about you?"

"Can't. The paper takes up too much of time, but you should do it Suze."

"I'll think about it and ask my mom."

"Suze get over here now or we'll leave without you." Stupid Dopey. I rolled my eyes at him. Could he not think of any other threat? "Gotta go Cee, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Simon."

"So Suzie how was your day?"

"Fine." I was still thinking about taking the class, but wasn't sure yet.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh I just remembered, there's going to be an after school dance class. Can I join?" I guess it would be fun to learn a new type of dance.

"Of course Suzie. When, where, what kind of dance, and how much?" Geesh I just now decide I want to take the class and she's already asking a million questions.

"It's Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. The class is free, but you do have to buy the dance supplies and the class is held at school. Ballet Folk- Folkor-. Well I can't pronounce it, but it's a type of Latin dancing." I don't how Spanish speakers say it.

"Oh alright that sounds like fun. When does it start?"

"Today's Monday so it starts Thursday so the people can sign up and buy the stuff."

"Do you have the list? If you do we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Alright." I was getting a little light headed. "Mom can I be excused? I don't feel well."

"Sure Suzie." I got up with my plate and walked to the kitchen. I placed my plate in the sink and walked upstairs. I open the door to my room and went to go put on some pajamas. I crawled in bed and fell asleep.

This is so boring. I'm in History learning about useless junk. I looked over at the clock- yes! 12:00 o'clock. The class got up and filed out. I made my way towards the office so I could sign up for dance. I saw the sign up sheet and was going to grab the pen when I saw someone else get it.

"Hey, do you mind waiting for your turn." He turned to look at me. WOW. That is all I have to say. He's gorgeous with his olive colored skin and chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that you were also going to join the Ballet Folklorico class."

I am just so coordinated with the other sex that all came out was, "So that's how you pronounce it." I know, smooth, huh?

"Hope to see you on Thursday…."

"Oh Suze Simon."

"Is Suze short for Susan?"

"Um no, it's short for Susannah. You know like that one song 'Don't cry for me.'"

That's just great Suze. Tell him that your name's in a song written in the gold rush. "Well Susannah, I hope to see on Thursday." On his way out I could have sworn that he was whistling the song, but I was probably just imagining it.

**Do you love it? Do you like it? Or do you hate it? Tell me please, but be nice because I'm very fragile and don't take rejection well. Any way review por favor.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida **


	2. Shopping then I Dance

**Hola amigos. Thank you guys for the great reviews. Glad you like the story, not sure if you would. Any way here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah. You get what I'm sayin'.**

Chapter 2 **Shopping then I Dance**

Hmm let's see what I need for dance. Okay I need a pair of black, white, and red Ballet Folklorico shoes. A pair of white and black Ballet Folklorico boots. One black practice skirt (button and zipper fastenings are preferred). Plus one black leotard, a hair net, and black tights. And a dance bag, jacket, and pants are recommended. My God that's a lot of stuff. That's got to ring a high total at the register.

Right now my mom and I are headed to a dance warehouse so we can buy everything. When we reached the warehouse it looked like it had every kind of dance necessity under the sun.

A perky blonde woman came up to us and introduced her self. "Why hello there I'm Darla and welcome to Hill's Dance Warehouse. We have all kinds of dance accessories, so what might you be lookin' for?" Darla had a deep southern accent when she spoke. Plus she spoke kind of fast so I didn't catch everything she said. Now I know how everyone I've encountered feels when _I _talk fast.

"Well my daughter and I are looking for some Ballet Folkcorico items." (_A/N: That's how people usually pronounce it when they don't know how._)

"Why then follow me this way please." She led us down numerous aisles with equipment for Ballet, Jazz, Hip-hop, and other kinds of dance. When we reached the Ballet Folklorico our assistant asked even more questions.

"So what are ya lookin' for specifically in this aisle?"

"Um I need a pair of black, white, and red Ballet Folkcorico shoes. A pair of white and black Ballet Folkcorico boots. One black practice skirt with a zipper fastening. Plus one black leotard, a hair net, and black tights. Oh yeah, and fitted dance pants, a fitted jacket, and a dance bag."

"Okay sweetheart, what size shoe do you wear?" I really don't like to be called sweetheart.

"I'm a size eight"

"Well I'll bring out one pair and if they fit then I'll bring out the rest." She went to the back and brought me a pair of black shoes in a size eight. "If these fit you sweetheart then I'll ring out the rest of the things you requested." I took off on of my shoes and placed the heeled shoe on.

"How does it feel?" What are they supposed to feel like?

"Uh they feel fine. I think that this size will do." She rushed away to the back again. When she returned she came with a four box pile up in front of her face.

"Let's bring these up to the register so we can put a hold until you find the rest of your things. What else do you need darling?"

"Suzie here also needs a practice skirt that's black, a black leotard, a hair net, black tights, a fitted jacket, fitted pants, and a dance bag."

"That's some list you have there. Let's start with the skirt. I need to direct you to the seamstress." We once again followed her down endless aisles. Then we stopped at a counter.

"Alisha! Are you there? I have some costumers for you."

"Darla, what's up girl? Ya said you had some buyers."

"Of course, these lovely ladies would like to purchase a few things."

"Well then tell me so I can start."

"Um I need a Ballet Folkcorico skirt, a fitted pair of pants, and a fitted jacket. Plus I would prefer that everything be black."

"That's easy. Let me just get your measurements and compare you to the stuff I've already made and make the alterations. Now come around so I can measure ya." I walked around the counter and took off my jacket and let her use her measuring tape. "Alrighty then if ya return in about twenty minutes I should be done."

"Thanks Alisha. Now girls let's go get this beautiful young girl a leotard." This time we only walked an aisle over. They had different colored leotards. Ones that were pink, silver, blue, red, gold, and practically every other color imaginable.

"Now you said you needed one in black. The black ones are ri-ght here." There were hundreds of designs, but there was one that caught my attention. It was a full piece halter with rhinestones all over the upper half. I pointed it out and Darla brought it out in my size. Next were the tights. Now I can usually get black tights else where, but they want cut off tights so I grabbed two pairs. Just down the aisle were the hair nets. Finally we were headed towards the dance bags.

The dance bags were all different sizes and colors. I chose a pretty good sized one that was white and my mom decided that it would be nice if I had my name stitched on the side. I only agreed because she's going to let me put 'Suze' and not 'Susannah' or 'Suzie'.

All three of us headed back to the seamstress. She must have finished early because she already had everything in need priced, folded, and bagged.

"Alisha I need you to do me one more favor."

"Sure. What do ya need?"

"Could you let Suze here pick the design for her dance bag, so you can put in the computer and sew it out?" I didn't really want my name in the bag.

"Course. Let me get into the program." Her search didn't last long. "Here it is. Now Suze pick the one you like best and the color you want it in." I searched a lot of different kinds of fonts and chose Allegro in black. It only took a few minutes for my name to be sewed on there. Between the three of us we gathered all the recent item and made our way towards the counter and to my surprise the person running the register was who?

Jesse.

"Hello Susannah. How are you today?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm doing well. Did you find everything you need?" I think he's only asking because he's supposed to. I could so hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. Plus more." He laughed. He had a nice laugh which came with a nice smile. _Stop it Suze._ "So what's the damage?" He whistled when he had finished inputting all the numbers.

"How's three hundred and thirty dollars." _Holy shit_!

"Is that all?" I looked over at my mother. Was she crazy? That's a lot of money to spend on an after school activity. "I was expecting to spend at least four hundred and fifty." She paid.

While my mom and I were grabbing all the stuff I asked Jesse, "So how much did you spend?"

"Not much. I just needed to buy a new pair of black boots of men. My performance ones were wearing down."

"You mean you've done this before." It came out more as a statement than a question, but he took it as a question.

"Yes I have. I've done it since I was five. I saw that it going to taught at the school and thought I would brush up on some technique."

"So this whole experience will be a breeze for you, huh?"

"Well not totally. They're doing a dance I've never learned before so I have to learn one dance and its part of Baja California. Which means it won't be easy." If it's not easy for him, it's going to be ten times harder for me. Maybe extra practice with Jesse will help. _Bad, Suze, bad._

"Well I have to go, but maybe I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Of course Susannah. Good bye."

"Wait I never got your name."

"It's Jesse de Silva."

"Well then Jesse I'll see you later."

**I don't know about you guys, but I really don't like this chapter. Plus, you guys must be extremely bored. If so, still review please. I need to know what to improve on.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


	3. Shall We Dance?

**Hey everyone. I am updating because I am home sick with so many different types of germs that I would rather not gross you out by naming them all. So my illness has rewarded you all with another chapter. I thank you guys for updating: (These are all reviews from chapter two even thought I thank the people that reviewed the first chapter.)**

**_jeez claudine_ I just wanted to throw Jesse in the last chapter so now Jesse is cash register boy….lol**

**_Querida1607_ Glad you like it soo much that you reviewed in BOLDS.**

**_book-a-holic101_ Yeah that was a whoopsy on my part, but thanks for pointing it out. P.S. I love reading too.**

**_PixiePam_ Trust me I dance Ballet Folklorico and it's no picnic. And Ballet Folklorico is traditional Mexican dancing.**

**_GhostKitty00_ Yes it should get better because there is dancing in this chapter. And Ballet Folklorico is usually a partner dance, but sometimes there dances where only men dance and there are dances where only women dance. On the second part of that question you shall have to wait and see.**

**If you guys have any more questions please ask and I shall try my best to **

**answer.**

**(F.Y.I. we shall fast forward to Thursday after school. Okay? Okay. Moving on.)**

**Also pretend she bought a bandana and a glass with a thick bottom that she wrapped in duct tape. (P.S. the duct tape is if the glass falls it doesn't break.)**

Chapter 3 **Ballet Folklorico Time!**

My last class for the day was Phys. Ed. So instead of getting dressed to go home, I got dressed in my dance gear. I pulled my pants and jacket on and made my towards my locker so I could pick up dance bag. I entered my combo and the lock clicked opened and I grabbed my bag. The moment the bag had nothing beneath it, it just fell.

'This thing weighs a ton.' I thought to myself. I lifted the bag carefully and slung it over my shoulder and continued my way towards a dance room. When I entered the gym it was empty. I was early so I mechanically retreated to the cemetery.

I turned the corner and saw what would look like to other people, Jesse talking to thin air, but to Mediators, he was talking to a ghost.

I called out to him, "Jesse, what are you doing?"

He turned his head in the direction of my voice. "Susannah I was merely talking to myself out loud." Sure. How many times have you used that excuse? I wanted to see how he was going to actually get out of this one.

"So you were talking to your self in a graveyard? You gonna stick to that story or tell the truth?" He raised an eyebrow, which I just now noticed has a scar on it.

"Susannah, what were _you_ doing here?" Ummmmmm….

"I heard someone talking and wanted to see who it was because I am naturally curious person." Not a half bad lie if I do say so my self.

"Susannah." By the way he said my voice you knew that he knew that you were lying, but I wasn't giving in.

"And by the way I remember asking you first." Ha Mr. I'm-going-to-avoid-the-question. He had a look as if he was hiding something now the look had vanished. "Look Jesse I know that you weren't just talking out loud. You were talking to the ghost that was just here, weren't you?" He turned and gaped at me. I guess no one else knew.

"How did… Do you?" Jesse couldn't even formulate a sentence. It was cute.

"I'm a Mediator, or Shifter, which ever you prefer, and I also talk to the dead." It feels weird saying this to someone who's alive.

"So you saw her."

"Unfortunately, yeah. I find it a curse, but good ol' Father D says it's a 'gift' from God."

"Wait, the Padre is also a mediator." Huh, Padre? What does that mean? I think it might mean Father. That makes sense.

"Yeah, I guess we should go and see him." We entered Father Dom's office and Jesse told him that he was also a mediator. Father Dom's face just lit up when he this news. I think it's because he got to retell his lecture about how you shouldn't abuse the gift not because there was another mediator in Carmel. During Father D's speech though, he'd shoot me these glances that would say, 'Are you paying attention so you bring another piece of the school down?' We left the office about half an hour later. He wrote us a late slip so the teacher would excuse us.

"Did you get the same lecture?"

"Yeah, but I usually get it after I mediate _any_ ghost." We laughed at my stupid remark and walked towards the dance room where you could hear the clicking of the shoes. We walked into the room and we put our shoes on. I guess the teacher hadn't noticed we walked in until the exercise was over.

"Why are you late?"

"We were asked to go see Father Dominic before the class started." I handed her the note.

"So Jesse de Silva and Susannah Simon is it? Never be late for class again otherwise I will not let you take the class for that day. Note or no note, do you understand?" Geesh this lady was harsh.

"We understand."

"Well because you are late I will make this quick. My name is Carolina Marin, because I am only 25 I do not want to be called miss. So you will address me as Carolina _(A/N: This character is based off one of my teachers.)_ Now get in the circle and please try to keep up. We are almost done with the warm up so if you feel you are not ready to join in with the combinations just yet, you may stand in the back and finish your warm up. Now this is for all of you. I want to see eight flats on your right then alternate onto your left then continue with four, two, and one. On my count…1…2…3."

The warm up was so not what I was expecting. I thought warm up meant to just get the blood flowing and muscles heated up, not a full body workout. She asked all the girls to get a straight line from shortest to tallest. I was somewhere in the middle. She then divided us into lines.

"These are your permanent spots for this term. Gentlemen I would like you form a line next to the ladies in this order. First is Jonathan, second is Jesse, third is Jorge, and last is Carlo." So it ended up so that I was right next to Jesse because I was at the end of the second row and Carolina placed Jesse right next to me.

"Okay because we have a short amount of time I am going to start breaking down one of the dances that you will be performing. This one is a partner dance and only four girls will be able to dance it. The first step is starting with your left foot is take two steps forward then bring you left foot behind you and tap you point of the shoe on the floor. The take three steps backwards and bring your right foot in front of you and…."

That was pretty much how this class and every other class went. But the closer we were to the recital the hasher Carolina got and the closer Jesse and I got.

**So what did ya think? The next chapter should be very interesting. There is going to be a twist and Paul should be showing up sometime soon. Please review. I'll try to update sooner with winter break coming up.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


	4. Where are we?

**Hello again! I am here to give you another chapter of stuff. Thank you all for all 7 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I do not own any familiar characters. I just own Carolina and anyone else you didn't see in the mediator series.**

Chapter 4 **Where are we?**

In only eight weeks of after school training I have learned about as much as I would at a whole year at a studio. It wasn't easy, but with Jesse's help and the fact the surprisingly it was actually easy to pick up, I have most of the leads in the dances. My partner in all the dances that I require a partner is thankfully Jesse.

He and I have gotten really close over the past eight weeks. I now know he has **five** sisters that are named Marta, Mercedes, Josephina, Carmen, and Adrianna, who are in order from oldest to youngest. He is the oldest out of the six of them and takes the job of big brother very seriously. His family owns a ranch somewhere and he lives here with his aunt and uncle who have a daughter named Maria. The way Jesse talks about her I don't think he likes her very much.

Any way back to Ballet Folklorico (I can now say that thanks to Jesse). The recital was only two weeks away and everyone had the steps, arm movements, posture, and chorography down. It was the costumes that needed work because there weren't any. So for the past week we worked on the costumes. Well more like the braids that go with the costumes because the actual clothing was being shipped here from Mexico. There are a few of the braids where I can't wait to wear them on stage and then there's one braid that I just can't believe I have to wear. It looks like a jumbled up rainbow with different colored pom-poms at the end. (_A/N: I have this braid and I even tried to persuade my teacher that it just wouldn't give the feel of the culture, but I failed and had to wear it on stage where sat people I knew._)

At the end of the week the costumes had arrived to our measurements. We tried on every single one to make sure it all fit right. On the last class of the term it was actually a make up lesson. They taught us how to put the make up on so it doesn't fade under the stage lights. The day before the recital was a dress rehearsal and everything went as planned. The day of I was getting major stage fright.

"Jesse I can't remember anything."

"Querida relax. You will be great."

"I hope so and stop calling me that, I have no clue what it means."

As the curtains rose the nerves faded away. The show went great with no mistakes. I most nervous about the one where I had to balance a candle on my head, but I got though it. After the show there was a cast party at Carlo's house.

"I appreciate you letting me go to the party with you."

We were heading out to his car when the impossible happened. (_A/N: I could be mean and just stop here, but I'm not because you have waited for so long.) _I had all of my stuff, including dresses and accessories, in my hand. Then when I didn't expect it he kissed me. Well I guess when we were kissing someone had it out for us because when we broke apart we were standing straight in a Wild West movie. We both still had all of our stuff too.

I looked around and saw that we were standing within some kind of limits because there was a fence in the distance.

"Jesse, where are we?"

"I we're in 1850." 18-what!

"You know this how? Wait, did you do this?"

"No I did not. I know because I remember having a life here and in 2005. Don't you?"

"No I usually don't travel back in time and remember having a life in two totally different centuries. Wait a minute. You're dressed in black leather pants, a white shirt," with a fabulous view of a six pack I might add, "and boots. How? I'm still wearing je- a big dress with a million layers and a corset and having trouble breathing."  
"Susannah clam down please. You're starting to rabble. Right now we need to get back to my house." He gets a house. What do I get? I'll tell you. I get to play house guest and get to act like an idiot. My life is so unfair. I follow Jesse, with my stuff, to a large house that must be his.

"¿Mamá dónde estás?"

"іEstoy en la cocina!"

I followed Jesse to the kitchen.

"Tengo una amiga conmigo y nececita una casa para quedarse en."

"Amig_a_ Jesse. ¿Quein es¿Es tu novia m'ijo?"

"Sí mamá es mí novia y se llama Susannah. ¿Puede quedarse aquí?"

"Sí pero¿por qué necesita quedarse aquí?"

"Su familia la ha desconocido y se ha marchado para Nueva York."

"Pobrecita. Tómela al cuarto de huéspedes y ayúdele a colocar."

"Sí mamá."

(_A/N: For those of you who don't speak Spanish_

"_¿Mamá dónde estás?" Mother where are you?_

"_іEstoy en la cocina!" I'm in the kitchen_

"_Tengo una amiga conmigo y nececita una casa para quedarse en." I have a friend and she needs a place to stay._

"_Amiga Jesse. ¿Quein es¿Es tu novia m'ijo?" Friend Jesse. Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?_

"_Sí mamá es mí novia y se llama Susannah. ¿Puede quedarse aquí?" Yes mother she is and her name is Susannah. Can she stay here?"_

"_Sí pero¿por qué necesita quedarse aquí?" Yes but why does she need to stay here?_

"_Su familia la ha desconocido y se ha marchado para Nueva York." Her family has disowned her and has left for New York._

"_Pobrecita. Tómela al cuarto de huéspedes y ayúdele a colocar." Poor thing. Take her to the guest bedroom and help her settle in._

"_Sí mamá." Yes mother.)_

We walked out of the kitchen and I guess when Jesse thought we were out of earshot he explained a couple things.

"Ok, my mamá says it's ok for you stay in the guest room. Also you're story is that you were disowned by your family and that they left for New York and you're my girlfriend." He blushed after saying that last part. How cute.

"Ok then. Now where is the guest room because this stuff ain't light."

I followed Jesse to the second story and down a long hallway to fifth room on the left. He opened the door for me and the room was **twice **as big as my room in 2005 except no bathroom, but I'll live. I set my stuff down on the bed and started unpacking. Jesse helped hang up some of my dresses. Some of which were from the recital and some that I have never seen, but beautiful nonetheless. Once everything was unpacked I glanced over to Jesse.

"Now what?"

"Now I go down and help my father with the horses and you go into the kitchen and help my mother cook." I start laughing at his suggestion. "What, may I ask, is so funny Susannah?"

"The fact that you think I can cook. I can't even bake a cake from the box and you expect me to help cook a whole Mexican dinner. _That's_ what I findso funny. Can't I, oh I don't know, set the table or something?"

"Fine I shall tell my mother. Ok down to the things that are a bit more important, but we can't talk now. I shall be here at your room around midnight so we can talk." I just nod my head. I go down to the kitchen and try to find Mrs. de Silva. I found her at a counter.

"Susannah I'm sorry to hear about your family." She says with her voice dripping with an accent.

"Well I thank you and your family for letting me stay here. To thank you I will help around the house and tonight I shall start with setting the table."

"Oh that's not necessary. Mercedes will do that."

"No I insist to helping otherwise I'm leaving." Total bluff. I have no where else to go and she knows it.

"Gracias m'ija. The plate are in that cupboard." I headed towards the cupboard and then thought that I don't know how many people would be at dinner.

"Mrs. de Silva h-"

"Please call me Lupe."

"Ok, Lupe how many people will be here for dinner?"

"Nine should be it." Oh wow nine. That is a lot. I get the nine plates down and head towards the dining room where I see two little girls. They look about six and ten. They must be Jesse two youngest sisters. When they finally notice me, the older one talks first.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Susannah." I hate my name. "I'm a friend of Jesse's. I'm going to be staying here for a while. You two must be Carmen and Adrianna, right?" They nod their little heads.

"How did you know?"

"Well Jesse talks about his sisters a lot so I remember him telling me about you two. Carmen you love to go through Marta's stuff and dress like her and Adrianna, you love to play with the dogs and hide-and-go-seek. Am I right?"

Adrianna speaks now. "You're too pretty to be friends with Jesse. Are you sure you guys are friends or are you one of Marta's friends that's always hanging around here just so they can stare at Jesse?" That's so cute. I like her. She is one of the only ones that thinks I'm 'pretty' as she puts it.

"Yes I'm sure I'm friends with Jesse and not Marta's. I've never met Marta. Since both of you are here, do you want to help me set the table. I'm not sure how you guys do it." They look at each other and then me and smile from ear to ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

The three of us set the table in about twenty minutes. I then followed them outside because I promised them I would play with them if they actually stayed to help. To night they wanted to play hide-and-go-seek. I was the first one it so I counted to fifteen and then called out to try and find them. We played for two hours, the same game. We went in only because we were called in for dinner.

**So what do you think? Is it bad, good, or ugly? Please review.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


	5. Are You Going to Take the Risk?

**Que esta pasado? What's up! I know haven't update since December and that is because 1) I've had major writers block for all three of my stories and 2) I've had like zero time to get on the computer and actually write something good. So here ya go, Chapter 5. Also Jesse is now Mexican instead of Spaniard. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 **Take the risk**

The next morning was not morning. It was still night because I was forced to get up at 4:30 in the morning with no coffee. As for the saying the early bird catches the worm, I don't even think the worm is up this early. Anyway I went out and brushed all of the horses seeing as how that is all I know how to do on a ranch. After about an hour of just doing almost nothing it was time for breakfast. It smelled so good. I sulked in and took the same seat I had last night. They said grace in Spanish, again. We talked while we ate and had a nice meal. When we were supposed to go back to doing our chores Jesse grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the barn.

"Susannah I need to speak with you."

"Well I can see that." I said sarcastically to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk about getting back to our time." He looked really concerned.

"I know Jesse, but to figure a way back I think we need to figure out how and why we're here in the first place."

"You're right."

"Now that we're talking about these things. How is that you some how have a whole memory in this time period and I no clue what they're talking about when they need me to be instrumental?" _(A/N: It means to be helpful.)_

"I told you I've been having dreams of living in this century every night for the past couple of weeks."

"Weeks? In these dreams do you know your whole life story or only recent events?"

"No I lived my whole life in these dreams. Maybe there's something in my dreams that might help us get back to 2006."

"It's worth a try, but for now I think we should try to blend as best we can and that includes you going back to work."

"Ok Querida." He kissed my cheek and he went inside the barn to do stuff to help his family. I on the other hand went inside the house to see if there was something I could do.

I walked inside the house and went up to my room to just lay down and think before I had to do some cleaning or something like that. Why are Jesse and I here? Why are only Jesse and I here? How did we get here? Did something or someone want us here at this specific time? I'm starting to get a migraine. I got up and went to the living room to try and find Lupe and help with some household chores. If I was right with the time then it was about 10:30. I walked down the stairs and found Lupe drinking some tea with Carmen, Adrianna, and Josephina. I cleared my throat.

"Oh Susannah, you're just in time to take my place in this marvelous tea party."

"Oh no I couldn't, I haven't played this game in many years."

"You must I need to get things done around this house. Tonight we're having a party to welcome Jesse home. All of his friends and the girls' friends are coming. I have to make sure everything is in place."

"Well if you have so much to do then I guess I could take part in this tea party." I sat down next to Adrianna and picked up the mini tea cup and stuck out my pinky finger. With that Lupe walked off leaving the four of us alone.

"So Susannah," Josephina started, "how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"The age of marriage. Do you know who you will be marring? I'm sure your parents have made you meet him."

"Actually I've been disowned by my family. So no I don't know who I will be marring."

"I'm so sorry Susannah. Although I may not have the authority to make these kinds of decisions, I think you should marry Jesse. I mean before he brought you here he was stern, lots of fun, but stern. Now that you're here he has been less tense and smiles whenever he sees you enter a room or he enters a room that you're in."

"Even if I wanted that to happen it would never work. Your parents may accept me as guest, but as a daughter-in-law they wouldn't."

Josephina looked me straight in the eye and said, "How will ever find out if you take the risk?"


	6. Welcome Home Party

**Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 months. But here I am now and I hope you like this chapter. But please keep in mind that it's 12:30 in the morning. Read on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 **Welcome Home Party

It was late in the afternoon and Lupe had the whole house smelling with wonderful aromas. The house was also decorated with warm colors like orange, red, and yellow. I walked into Marta's room where all the girls were getting ready for the party. They kind of reminded me of Gina in a weird twisted kind of way. Really twisted. They noticed me in the doorway and engulfed me their conversation.

"So Susannah what are you going to wear?" Marta asked me.

"How are you going to your hair?"

"How about your make-up?"

I put my palms up in a 'hold up there' way. "I don't see what's wrong with the way I look right now." I said knowing that they would be shocked that I would even think about going anywhere socially with my work clothes on.

"Oh Susannah you can't go to the party like that, no disrespect of course. You need to look especially nice because Marta, Josephina, and I all see that you and Jesse like each other and it would be wonderful if you were to start courting each other." Courting? Oh dating.

"Uh… But I'm already da- courting Jesse."

Why didn't you say something when I was talking to you earlier?" Josephina asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go see what you have in your closest." Mercedes said. We walked down to my room and both Marta and Mercedes went straight to my closest and Josephina went to the dresser to look at my make-up and do-dads.

"What is M.A.C.?"

"Oh it's make-up from…" Think Suze. "It's from southern California. An old friend used to make it for me and that's all I have left." Josephina mouthed an 'oh'. Quick thinking Suze. Pat yourself on the back.

"Susannah do you see how short these dresses are?" Marta asked she was talking about my norteño region costumes. They all were above my knees. A big no-no in the 1800's.

"Yes but you see this big fluffy one I only wear when going to the beach and the other one I wear when I'm dancing…in private." I really deserved to win an Emmy or something. I am so good at making up stories, remembering, and following through.

"Susannah I love this dress. It's absolutely gorgeous. Where did you get it?" Marta asked. She was talking about the dresses that I had never seen before and she was holding it up to herself to see what it would look like on herself. I tried to think of a place where they might never have been. Let me think they were Spaniards.

"I got on a trip to Mexico. Before my parents disowned me, we went on a trip to Mexico and I have that dress made especially for me made." I hope to the higher power that they had never been to Mexico.

"Really. Would it be alright if you lent to me so I could it to mamá to replicate?" The sisters asked. I told them it would be okay with me and they started jumping up and down in a circle putting me right the center of it all. I put to a stop to that when I thought it was lasting to long. Well in the end they put me that dress that Marta loved. It was a pale lilac colored dress. It had sleeves that flared out at the elbows and had a sweetheart cut at the front and it was about the biggest dress I have ever seen. If you've ever been to David's Bridal and if you've stood on their tailoring block, yeah well if were to stand there now, my dress would reach the mirror which is a good three feet away. Once in my dress I did all our make up and they tightened my curls. Then I walked down the stairs to meet my escort.

**I know it's short, but my computer is being all stupid. So read and review.**


	7. Surprises

**I'm sure you all hate for leaving you all on a semi-cliffhanger. Especially for six months. Sorry. Also if this chapter sucks beyond imagination it's because I'm writing this at three in the morning because this is the only time I have time for writing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 **Surprises**

I was at the top of the landing looking down. A lot of people had already shown up and I could tell that most of the people there were extremely rich. They all had diamonds, rubies, emeralds, or some other expensive gem. I was waiting for the girls to come with me so we could walk down together so I don't feel so awkward, but apparently they had no problem leaving me alone because they took the west staircase while I stood at the top of the north staircase. Ugh. I looked down to see if it was safe to come down and caught Jesse's glance. He smiled up at me and I did the most cliché thing ever, I did that shy look away move where you break eye contact and then look back. I need to be examined. Maybe there's a doctor or physiatrist down there that can give me a free consultation.

Shut up brain!

I took a deep breath and made my way down. I felt like Mia from the princess diaries except that the people below weren't there to have a state dinner. When I had reached the second landing I had forgot that they had announce all that enter. Here goes nothing.

"Lady Susannah Simon of Salinas County." Said the announcer person. Man?

Jesse was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to offer his arm so he could 'escort' me. He also felt like making jokes too. "_Lady_ Susannah." He said while bowing and offering his hand.

"Ha ha Jesse. Why didn't you warn me?" I was about to mock punch me when I remembered I probably would have gotten disowned by the whole county. So I flatten my hand and set in on Jesse's and we made our way to 'our' table. Everyone came up to 'Hector' to say how glad they were that he was home.

"Susannah let us go to the court yard to listen to the music." I nodded. Man I'm so bored. "Susannah I know you're bored but try not to fall asleep in public please?"

"Fine. But I need something to keep me awake. Like maybe dancing."

"You can't dance your kind of dancing here."

"Well I don't know how to Waltz so that's out of the question. So what do you suggest?" We sat in silence for moment.

"I got it. Stay here for a moment."

"But Jes-." I couldn't even finish my sentence he ran off too fast. I wonder what he's thinking. And where he went? I sat for about fifteen minutes politely nodding and smiling at people who passed.

"Susannah go get one of my sisters and get dressed."

"May I ask why and into what?"

"We're going to perform."

"Perform? Perform what?"

"Just grab all of your stuff and get ready as if it were a show I'll give the finer details later." He grabbed my hand because I just wasn't moving. He called Mercedes over so she could help me with my stuff. We went upstairs as fast we could in dresses that weight fifty pounds almost literally.

"Jesse said you know what you need."

"Yes. I just need to make a list. Hair: It's going to have to do. Make up: done. Jewelry, can you go into that box and organize the necklaces in there please?" She nodded and went over to the box. Now the dresses. I'll just grab them all even the norteno region. I need my black and white heels and boots and red heels. That should do it.

"Have you gotten my necklaces?"

"Yes. I can help you disrobe into one of these if you like."

"That would be wonderful." She helped me peel off petticoat after petticoat. Also I got my nude leotard and I asked her to help me loosen the corset.

"Why Miss. Susannah if I loosen the corset then it does not serve its purpose." She laughed.

"That is very true but I need to take it off and put this on." I gestured toward the leotard. She looked taken aback. I think she needed reassurance. "These dresses were to fit me with this on so if I wear a corset then the fit is wrong. She looked more convinced. I went behind the dressing board and got the leotard, tights, and bloomers on. I walked out from behind the wall and I saw Mercedes blush. Oh how innocent she truly is. I slipped on the one I thought Jesse would want to do first, Veracruz. It's just a white dress with lace over it with a black fan and apron. I put on the necklaces and earrings on. "I'm ready let's go." We struggled a bit with the bulk of the costumes but eventually got to a private tent which I knew Jesse had just set up. I set my stuff around to get situated. Jesse walked and told Mercedes to go and find a seat.

"Querida I hope you don't mind doing this I know you won't fall asleep now." I rolled my eyes at him. "The regions we're going to be doing are Veracruz, Guerrero, Chihuahua." I raised my eyebrows.

"Won't I be shunned for showing that much skin? I already told them the history so if it's historically accurate they are okay. As I was saying after Chihuahua, it's Baja, Jalisco, and finally Jarabe. Okay?"

"Roger. So when do we start." I heard the band start up. "Now apparently."

We got in our positions and walked out. We opened with La Bamba and it continued till we needed to take an intermission right before Chihuahua. So we can have all of our strength.

On with the show. "Santa Rita!" Jesse yelled. Let me tell you that Chihuahua and Baja California are both really fun to dance because you're jumping around and kick, but its so tiring after a song and a half. So I went in to my tent and got my miniature modern day dress on. It's green with yellow, blue, and white ribbons. I walked out with a grito (_A/N: similar to a scream but yet its not. If you get that.)_. Three Jalisco songs not easy either. The skirt weighs fifteen pounds. I actually weighed it. Last but not least is Jarabe Tapatio. Easy dance and yet the most popular. We ended with Jesse on one knee and my foot on his knee. Everyone started clapping. We took our bow and I dragged all of my stuff back upstairs with Mercedes' help. And I had once again put the corset on.

"You and Jesse did very well."

"Thank you."

"Well there you, go back to normal." We walked back down and I sat down next to Jesse outside in the court yard.

"That's wasn't so bad now was it." He turned to face me.

"Well you were right about me not falling asleep now I have a lot of energy." He laughed his sexy laugh.

"Hector it's time you do your toast."

"Sí mamá." He motioned for me to go with him. I slowly got up and followed Jesse to the ballroom which I am just now seeing. Let me tell you something, those girls that have those big mansions to have their sweet sixteen parties in don't have anything on this _room._ It's huge. The highest ceiling I have ever seen and same goes for the chandelier that looks to be made out of glass pieces. Anyway I got as close to Jesse with out smothering his room to move around to talk. He made the average 'thanks for coming glad you could make it' kind of speeches, but he made it sound original. Everyone started clapping and then this family engulfed him into the mush pot of rambling. I thought I would leave him there for not warning me earlier and if he's not out of there in twenty minutes I'll come back and rescue him.

I didn't want to stay indoors. I felt too uncomfortable for some reason. I went to another courtyard that wasn't crowded. It look well put together and as I was looking at one of the little angel statue I saw a stone path. I looked around for no apparent reason and walked towards the path. I wonder who made this path? I know it was out here on purpose because it hadn't then it wouldn't be a clear cut path. I was surrounded by trees that weren't that dense at all. I was getting cold so I tightened the wrap I thought I might want to bring just in case and I'm glad I did. At the end of the path was a clearing. It took my breath away. It was beautiful. There was a fountain in the center of everything. Around in was mosaic tiling in a circle. There was only one bench like one a few people knew about this place or only meant for a few. There were different colored flowers all over. I walked over to the bench to sit down. I sighed mostly to myself. I really like it here, but I want, no, I _need_ my old life. I have to go back to 2005. It may not even be 2005 when I get back for all I know it could be ten years later. I can't handle this. I closed my eyes and-. No! I can't. I won't do this to myself. But it was too late I felt a tear slide down my left cheek. I just didn't have the energy to wipe it away.

"Querida, what's wrong?"

"Oh um, nothing, just something in my eyes."

"No not nothing. You're not happy here are you?"

"Blissfully happy, but I don't belong here like you do. I don't have a family. My friends are your sisters, no offense. I don't have any breathing room literally. I actually miss school. I miss my bed and and I just don't know." I collapsed on the bench. "I just don't feel like I can keep up with all my stories. I mean don't get me wrong being a Mediator you come born with the skill of story telling and lying, but when I told a story at home I had to only remember it for a while. Here though, all my lies have to be carefully worded as to not contradict another and I have to make every last detail is accurate to this time period."

"I understand Querida and if I knew a way to get us back home then I would do it but as of yet we have yet to figure out why we are here and how we have gotten our selves here." Jesse said with a soft look on his face. I know he's right. There use pondering what could've been before I even reach the cross roads. If that made any sense to you then you are a master linguist. If you didn't don't feel bad. I don't even know what I'm talking about some of the time.

So Jesse walked me back to the house after I cleaned myself up a little bit. When we reached the ballroom it was about ten o'clock so people were starting to leave. Jesse went to the front door to say good bye to 'his' guests. I went over to Lupe.

"Would you like some help cleaning up?" I asked her.

"No gracias m'ija. You just upstairs and go to bed. I am just going to a few things." I nodded and went upstairs to peel all my layers off. I put on the sweatpants that stowed away at the bottom of my dance bag and the T-shirt I had before we transported here. I now felt extremely comfortable.

I head a knock at the door. "Come in." It was Jesse. "Hey."

"I see you made your self comfortable."

"Yes. Now if I only had chocolate or ice cream then I truly would be heaven." He laughed. We fell into silence.

"I know what happen to night in the garden is not something you want to talk about, but we need to talk about how we plan on getting home."

I sighed. "I know. Only if we agree to never talk about the whole crying-and-the-whole-breakdown-thing."

"Alright Susannah." He couldn't help but laugh I could tell.

"Thank you. Well let's look at the facts. Okay well when we arrived here we still had all our stuff but we were dressed differently."

"Even before that it was our kiss that seemed to trigger the time travel." I saw him blush and he was so cute doing it. I cut him a break though.

"You had dreams of you living here that were through out your child hood up until now and they recognized you. You got anything else?"

"No I think that's about it."

"Who want to do this to us? I mean the only person, that's living, I've ever threatened is Dopey, Kelly, and Debbie, but let's face even if they joined together they wouldn't be smart enough to pull _this_ off. You?"

"No I don't make a habit of pushing people's buttons."

"Not helping. Wait there's one more person."

"Who?"

"Well I was forced to get a summer job and Sleepy pulled a couple strings so I ended up getting a job at the Pebble Beach Hotel, Spa, and Golf Resort as a babysitter and I got this kid that was afraid of going out side because I found out he could see ghosts. So I forced him to swim and then he loved it, but before that all happened his older brother kept asking me out and I kept turning him down so he got all mad, but by then I had already quit my summer job." I got that all out in one breath. Jesse looked totally confused, but I think it's because he actually understood what I just said. If that makes any sense.

"Susannah."

"Yeah?"

"What was the boy name?"

"Who the kid I babysat? Oh, it was Jack."

"No his brother's."

"Paul Slater."

"Querida. That's our neighbor."

**Well hope you liked it. I know I know. Another cliffhanger, but I will try to have the next chapter up soon because I've already started it. Please review!**


End file.
